


Stage Four

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [93]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Supreme Sacrifice Day, Gen, I hope you guys like it though, M/M, This kinda fought me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: After James' last mission, the family he left behind has to deal with the hole left in their lives.





	Stage Four

**Author's Note:**

> For National Supreme Sacrifice Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-supreme-sacrifice-day-march-18/

Percival stared at the small piece of metal in front of him as if it was a snake that was going to bite him.

“Dad?” Roxy was hovering on the edge of the room, hesitant in a way she hadn’t been since the first month after James had rescued her from a mad scientist’s lab when she was only six years old.

“Roxy,” Percival turned to face his daughter. “I wasn’t aware you were back in the city.”

“Merlin called me,” Roxy answered. “Said you’d need me, told me what happened.”

“You didn’t have to come all this way,” Percival said. “I’m fine here.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Dad,” Roxy crossed the room, sitting on the couch next to him. “I know you’re not.” She reached out, picking up the medal from the coffee table. “This is it?”

“They couldn’t even recover his body,” Percival said, the dam that was holding back the tears finally breaking as he collapsed, leaning into Roxy. “We don’t get to bury him.”

The two sat together until long after the sun went down, both crying and grieving for the man they had lost.

“We should go to bed,” Percival murmured, sometime well after midnight.

“Yeah,” Roxy sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I...I don’t want to be alone tonight, Daddy.”

“Alright, kitten,” Percival wrapped an arm around his daughter’s shoulders, leading the way up the stairs. Roxy went to her bedroom to get ready for bed, returning to the master suite quickly. “Get some sleep,” Percival murmured when they were both settled. 

“You too,” Roxy murmured, already half asleep.

Percival hadn’t been able to sleep since James left for that last mission, but now, with the medal in his hand and his daughter in arm’s reach, he was finally able to fall get some sleep, fitful as it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
